wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Wilhelm Strasse (MachineGames)
Wilhelm "Deathshead" Strasse is a leading member of the German Armed Forces, and a gifted researcher and doctor who heads the SS Special Projects Division. His rank in Return to Castle Wolfenstein is Oberführer (Brigadier General), but later he is promoted to Obergruppenführer (General) in Wolfenstein. Background ''Return to Castle Wolfenstein'' Oberführer Wilhelm "Deathshead" Strasse is the man behind both the Lopers, and the Super Soldiers, towering cyborg soldiers that were heavily armed and armored. Unlike the other SS antagonists, Deathshead doesn't believe in the occult and would prefer to arm the Nazi war machine using advanced technology, but has been ordered to provide his creations to Operation Resurrection by Heinrich Himmler himself. Himmler has also asked him to join the resurrection ceremony but Deathshead declines due to his disbelief in the occult. Deathshead continuously taunts Blazkowicz during his duel in the lab with an Übersoldat, commenting "Thus we will see the superiority of the machine over flesh and blood". After the protagonist wins the fight, Deathshead narrowly escapes in a rocket plane and goes into hiding, not to be seen again for the rest of the story. ''Wolfenstein'' Strasse, now holding the rank of a Obergruppenführer (General), is revealed to be the main antagonist of the game. Having been summoned from Berlin to replace the deceased Obergruppenführer Viktor Zetta, Deathshead resumes the latter's research into Veil technology, especially for making new advanced weapon technology. Employing the formidable Hans Grosse as his bodyguard, Deathshead orchestrated the capture of Kreisau Circle leader Caroline Becker and held her hostage at his castle base. While constructing a Veil Portal, Deathshead had the opportunity to exact revenge on Blazkowicz as he arrived to save Caroline. Unfortunately, he missed out on it as Caroline's interference destroyed his portal, forcing him and Hans to flee the area while Blazkowicz dealt with the Queen Geist. Having done enough work on Veil technology, Deathshead constructed a Veil weapon on his large zeppelin and planned to test it on Isenstadt before unleashing it on the Allied Powers. With Hans behind him, Deathshead entered the Black Sun Dimension where the weapon was installed and is greeted by Blazkowicz. Already expecting the American to follow him, Deathshead revealed to Blazkowicz an armored and Veil empowered Hans and returned to the zeppelin to oversee the weapons test, ordering Hans to kill Blazkowicz. To his shock, not only did he see an alive Blazkowicz emerge from the portal, Deathshead noticed that Blazkowicz had destroyed the Veil weapon and severely damaged the zeppelin causing it to crash into the castle base in a fiery wreck. While Blazkowicz hoped his archenemy had perished, he had a feeling that the mad doctor survived. Unbeknownst to him, a battered and bruised Deathshead emerged from the zeppelin wreckage and screamed in anger at his failure in the final cutscene. ''Wolfenstein The New Order'' Strasse will be back in the upcoming Wolfenstein game. According to the official website: "Europe, 1946. World War II rages across Europe. Where once the Allies pressed advantage, the Nazi forces have turned the tide in dramatic fashion behind the technologically advanced war machine of General Wilhelm Strasse -- Deathshead. When a final Allied assault on Deathshead's compound fails, the Allies’ greatest hope falls with it." "1946. With the tides of World War II turning drastically in favor of the Nazi war machine, the desperate allied forces set out to shift back the momentum with one last ditch attempt: an assault on the Deathshead Compound." Trivia *It is unclear who his English voice actor is in Return to Castle Wolfenstein. In Wolfenstein he is voiced by Robin Atkin Downes, who also voices the Director of the OSA. *In Wolfenstein, Strasse's name is alternately spelled "Strauss". This is a mistake in the 2009 game; Strauss and Strasse are very different names with different meanings. *According to the Return to Castle Wolfenstein manual, he is based on Doctor Schabbs. He has much in common with him. Both are doctors who are very scientifically educated and both have developed ultimate creations; Strasse's technological brainchild is the Ubersoldat and Schabbs' biological masterpiece is the Übermutant. *The insignia on his collar in Wolfenstein lists him incorrectly as an Obersturmführer (Lieutenant) instead of a Obergruppenführer (General). *In Wolfenstein, he is better known as Deathshead, by B.J. and the OSA. *In the last mission of Wolfenstein, it's possible to shoot him, he does not seems to take any damage, however. *According to Jack, he is probaby the most dangerous figure in the Third Reich. *Some time between Wolfenstein and The New Order, during the Nazis rise to world domination. Strasse's focus would shift more from exploiting the supernatural to experimenting with decopunk-styled robotics and technologies into the 1960's. Gallery ''Return to Castle Wolfenstein'' Wilhelm_Strasse.jpg Deatshead_in_SWF.JPG|Wilhelm Strasse in the Secret Weapons Facility ''Wolfenstein'' Wolfenstein-Strasse 2.png|Wilhelm Strasse with Hans Grosse holding Caroline Becker, confronting Blazkowicz in the Castle of Isenstadt Wolfenstein-Strasse 3.png|Wilhelm Strasse in the Black Sun Dimension es:Wilhelm Strasse fr:Wilhelm Strasse nl:Wilhelm Strasse Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein characters Category:Wolfenstein characters Category:Characters